


drippin'

by starrymeis (meiqis)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, Genderbending, Porn with Feelings, Porn with barely any plot, aka all of nct are women, canon compliant gg nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/starrymeis
Summary: Renjun was craving, yearning and desiring no one but Mark. But amidst tangled sheets and sweet affections, offering her heart is something new.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, implied Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	drippin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofarsoperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/gifts).



> I wrote this on a spurt of lunacy after   
> a) Al brought upon me [gg nct revelations](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect/status/1335062296079572993/photo/1)  
> b) it hit me that rappers must really have strong tongue muscles
> 
> either way, this is a genderbent au so if you don't like it - **kindly don't read**  
>  no other trigger warnings should apply!

“Renjun-ah!” Voice sweet and mellow, a bit smoky, like peaches roasted in a smoker, and Renjun’s head whipped around towards the origin of, eyes wide as she looked at Jaehyun. She really hoped the flush tinting her cheeks could be owed to their earlier performance still, not to the occurrence she had just observed.

“Jaehyunnie-unnie,” Renjun smiled back, a bit tentative around the edges, but nothing else followed, the older woman just looked at her with her glossy lips, natural pout emphasized, and the brunette realized with one of her own, “You have nothing to say to me, do you, unnie?”

The apologetic look on the pretty vocal’s face was enough of an answer and with an exasperated “Alright!” Renjun left, ignored the laughter of their many members around them so she could approach Hyuckie and Nana talking in another corner, not hesitating in the way she tugged at some of Hyuckie’s nape length hair. She ignored the shriek that came in retaliation, draped herself across Nana’s lap who welcomed her gladly, always feeling more certain of herself when she was surrounded by her own members than of their other units. Not to get her wrong, she really enjoyed being with their older group mates too, but they weren’t her usual companions, they weren’t who she had spent every day since arriving in Korea with, and for that reason Jaemin’s embrace was the most soothing of them all.

The sickeningly sweet scent of strawberries which had already become home for her infiltrated her nose, mixing with the faint scent of sweat that was almost too normal for them at this point. All reasonings be damned, there was no way they could smell perfect and nice all day long when they were dancing their asses off, standing underneath spotlights and being exposed to all this heat at once. By instinct, she wrinkled her nose, not because she minded the scent that much but more because she didn’t want to give Nana the satisfaction of actually liking it. 

It took but a few seconds for Renjun to lose all her strength, the preparations and stage had exhausted her, and with Jaemin’s chest making a nice pillow to lean against, she couldn’t help it. Neither would she be able to escape now, all that pilates and pole dancing was taking a toll on the younger’s strength, and Renjun was no match for her anymore, meaning escaping the hug was impossible. She might as well give in.

Hooking her chin over Nana’s shoulder, bare from the lack of any straps and sleeves, her gaze trailed along their many members again, over Yuta and Taeil clinging to Winwin again, and Taeyong and Doyoung bickering in a corner, Jeno having Chenle play with her endlessly long hair and Mark raising her bottle again. Her breath stuttered for a second as she watched how their rapper stuck her tongue out a bit, greeting the bottle welcome until the rim was cupped by her lips, reatreting only then to let the water flow in. 

Heat accumulated between her legs, making her press her legs together a bit, and while she had hoped to pass it off unobtrusively, such a thing was almost impossible when literally being seated on someone’s lap. When Mark caught her eye across the room, she couldn’t help the flush creeping up her cheeks again, just when she had calmed down the warmth on her face, so she quickly avoided their leader’s gaze. Turning her head backfired in a way, suddenly she felt way too close to Nana, the younger having tilted her own to throw Renjun a curious look, “You okay, sweetie? Want to go to the bathroom?”

In all honesty, she wouldn’t need to go, she was perfectly fine since she had gone before their stage, but if her choices were either stick around and have to watch Mark being - Mark, or pretending she had to actually go there, she’d definitely prefer the latter. In response to Nana’s question, she hummed lowly and promptly made to wiggle out of the younger’s firm hold. Only she startled a bit when the younger got up with her, almost throwing her off her lap thanks to such movement, making Renjun all hissy as she snarled, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Why?” Nana replied happily, grabbing Renjun’s hand to drag her along, swinging their entwined fingers around as she skipped through their waiting room with entirely too much energy. It wasn’t fair that anyone had that much energy after such a long time of sitting around and watching performances and performing of their own and all that, that anyone looked that happy after all this time. “Don’t girls always go to the bathroom together?”

“Only children do!” Chenle yelled, superwoman hearing, perceiving their conversation from her seat, and that was the last they heard before leaving the room. With the force the younger used to drag her along, Renjun had no choice but go along, ducking her head in greeting at the people they passed but her ears were hyper focused on the sound of their shoes clacking against the ground, her own a bit more dull, the thicker platforms to increase her height nothing against the slender high heels Jaemin was allowed to wear. And they definitely didn’t drown out the sound of another duo of steps trailing behind them, the thin clicking of kitten heels she was familiar with.

The bathroom was almost empty when they arrived, a woman she vaguely remembered to have seen at the audio station earlier leaving just as they entered, heads bowed in respect before they were alone again. Renjun didn’t say anything as she entered a stall, glad that the walls were ceiling to floor, hiding her lack of noises as she put down the toilet lid and fell onto it, thighs pressed together more tightly. Even on her own, she could feel the wet warmth against her bare thighs, making her grateful their performances were over because she didn’t trust the short fabric of her dress to cover up her slick in unfortunate angles. 

Of course she could put on her safety pants again, the ones she had worn earlier too, when they had performed on stage, but she feared it would put more attention on her than not, and there was  _ someone _ she didn’t want to make aware of her troubles. Despite all reason, despite knowing she could check for how affected she was already in the privacy of the bathroom stall, she didn’t do that either, because some small deprived part of her  _ wanted _ to be caught by this same someone. 

The door next to hers falling shut made her flinch slightly, unaware of how much time she had already spent in the stall, she was quick to get up and flush, if only to keep up her cover. Too lost in her mind, she hissed as she hit hair nails against the door trying to grab the handle, cradled her sore fingers with her other hand as she stepped out, only to regret it right then. In front of her were Jaehyun and Jaemin, the older female carefully brushing back some of Nana’s black hair, wavy strands carefully brushed behind one prettily accessorized ear. There was a little twinge in Renjun’s chest, the secret craving to feel the same, be treated with gentle care but the one whose attention she urged for wasn’t even around. 

“Renjun-ah,” the 127 unit’s main vocal greeted softly, still with that smoky mellow voice that sent shivers down the younger’s smile. But the Chinese only smiled it off, forewent conversation under the pretense on focusing on washing her hands, water too cold for comfort but perfect for the subtle thudding she felt in her sore fingers. Now she could only hoped she hadn’t torn a nail, they were already so brittle recently…

The remaining closed door opened and out stepped Sungchan, all bright eyes and shy smile, exclaiming softly, “Oh, unnie!” All too used to the duo’s affectionate behavior, the youngest seemed to prefer putting her focus on Renjun for the moment, gazes meeting in the mirror before Renjun’s trailed down a bit. The younger looked pretty in her sleek cut dress, top half designed like a white blazer with black lapels, fading into a faux belt and flaring skirt, the V-cut of her cleavage emphasizing her chest so well. It wasn’t appropriate to look, normally she knew better than that, but in the beginning stages of being all riled up and that perfect model body next to hers, Renjun couldn’t help wonder whether  _ she _ would prefer a body like that to kiss down as well. 

“You looked really pretty on stage,” the new member said sweetly, snapping the brunette out of her daze only to force a smile on her features. “But Mark-unnie is so impressive too… How does she do that so well? Rapping while dancing?”

It was an open question, so it shouldn’t be a surprise that, as four members belonging to the same umbrella team, there would be several answers, and Nana exclaimed “Practice!” at the same time as Renjun answered, “Strong tongue.”

Through the mirror, she could feel Jaemin’s intent eyes on her, that sly smirk playing around deep red lips, color smudged around the edges, and it was this same gaze that had the older eventually flee. Rushing to dump the paper towels in her hand, she stepped out of the bathroom before any of them could stop her, could feel the flush on her cheeks and the moisture between her legs, because her reply had not been wrong but it hadn’t been  _ right _ . It remembered her of conversations they had had, when she had wondered the same, when she had been fresh meat to the company and asked Mark for advice, only to be met with a startled grin and that same reply. Nowadays though… It didn’t have the same connotation anymore, and no one would know that better than Nana, secrets confessed late at night, too.

Her steps were more of a stumble as she entered back into the dressing room, almost tripping over Mark’s feet, the rapper catching her with ease, warm hand burning low on her back. “Ya, ya, Renjunnie,” the silver haired smiled, fingers tightening around the back of that skimpy white dress, “Why in such a hurry?”

As much as Renjun liked to put up a front strong, speak her mind and act without regards to societal norms, she couldn’t help feeling like a puppet on strings when Mark dragged her out of the door’s way, towards an empty piece of wall. Her hand never left the younger’s back, and it was driving the brunette crazy slowly. Just as crazy as those hints of bare skin, the little cut outs of Mark’s dress, revealed by her hair brushed back, put into an intricate knot at the back of her head to join the freely floating strands from the other side there. There was nothing to distract her sight, no loose strand she could focus on, no sparkling jewelry, as she instead felt her legs turn weak.

“Nothing,” she mumbled, voice scratchy and hoarse, and the flush on her cheeks intensified ever so subtly. Renjun knew she was obvious - was making it obvious - so she quickly lowered her head and coughed into her wrist. “Sorry, just- Nothing,” she tried again, a bit more subtle this time. 

Mark’s name was called from somewhere, not one of their members, might be the stylist asking for her jewelry before they’d have to pack up and leave it behind, and the younger could feel the hesitation in the rapper’s stance. “I’m fine,” she promised, with a smile as reassuring as she could muster when she looked up. It must have been sufficient enough, still, she pretended she wasn’t a bit affected by the lack of warmth when Mark stepped away. She missed it more than she wanted to admit. 

⭑⠁⠐ ➸ ⠄⭒⟳

It was late already, and considering the long they had, Renjun didn’t anticipate anyone to interrupt her when it was almost midnight - she should  _ really _ have known better. What greeted her when she looked up from her book pages was Jaemin, hair put into two loose braids, and dressed in oversized sweats, top and bottom. Albeit Renjun was all too certain the sweater didn’t belong to Nana originally. 

“I’m heading over to their dorm, Injunnie. Do you want to come along?” The younger asked, and despite the lack of makeup on her face, foundation and eyeliner long since gone, the brunette couldn’t help notice the rudy sheen of that new lip oil they had purchased together on that speaking mouth. Freshly showered, hair still wet, Jaemin smelt like fresh strawberry fields, all sugar and green, cloying the older’s nose.

Originally, this had started as something inconspicuous, no more than Nana being shy about heading out alone at night, albeit shy was a nice way of phrasing it. Harassed at night by classmates who knew her training schedule back in the day, it was understandable the pretty girl had become a bit insecure, heading out alone after nightfall almost impossible now, and Renjun had never been bothered by that. What bad could a short walk at night do, when most often she’d just dropped Jaemin off at the door and then headed back home on her own. It was but a few blocks, and she didn’t worry about heading back on her own but… apparently there had been different opinions about this, too.

Raising one finger, she signaled Nana to wait just a second while she finished her paragraph, neat in the way she stuck a bookmark between the pages before putting it aside, and years of living together had her lose all shame as she stepped out of bed, not minding showing off her underwear - or lack thereof. Considering she was at home, she never bothered with bras, replaced them with her lace slips instead, pants discarded once in her room and now she had to look for them again. The pair of jeans she had thrown over a chair was soon clinging to her legs again, and a warm turtleneck too loose on her frame. Based on the smell of it, it wasn’t even hers but Jeno’s, something the younger must have forgotten the last time she came over after a nightmare. 

Out in the hallway and just about to slip into her  _ lazy sneakers _ , the ones worn out after years and perfect for these short trips back and forth at night, the silence of their dorm was interrupted by Jaemin speaking up again, “Are you not going to message her?” Her big eyes were well meaning when Renjun looked up, and Nana around this time of night sure was a threat of her own, with her voice no longer pitched but low and warm, always making the Chinese think of  _ Burlesque _ rather than anything else, and her features so much more expressive. 

Underneath that gaze - most literally, for the younger had only stepped into ankle boots and was done - it was impossible for Renjun not to falter, not shake her head in denial as she got up. “I don’t want to be a bother,” she admitted into her scarf, pulled high up on her face to lessen the risk of being recognized, before she slipped into her coat next. It was a nonsensical excuse when earlier she had craved the attention so much, had felt deprived of touch and just wanted to be caught. But she sometimes was like this, needy for one moment and then refusing to admit it the next. 

It was why she worked well with Jaemin who knew when to push and when to retreat, and this current moment was one better fit for backtracking, less so for Renjun than more for Nana’s benefit. The younger had never liked to be caught stuffy situations, when air seemed too tight to breathe. So instead of following that trail, the black haired smiled softly and procured a little bag of treats from her pocket. “Want some candy?”

Chewy bonbons and jellies, a messy collection in a little bag, and the Chinese had always been too weak to refuse those. Especially when she was aware the younger had packed them for her, small bites for their short walk, and she readily dug into it to pull out a few pieces to chomp down while they rode the elevator downstairs, and then more while they strolled down the streets. She tried not to focus on how too many of those seemed to be sour watermelon flavor. 

The walk, indeed, took no more than a few minutes, and they were out of their outerwear soon enough, put on the pile in the entryway along with all the other coats and jackets there. Jaehyun had let them in, and already pulled Nana down the hall and to her room, leaving Renjun behind with no more than one of her pretty smiles. She didn’t protest on that either, just went ahead to the living room where Yuta was sat, hair messy and dripping, and fingers skillfully working a playstation controller.

“Hi, unnie,” the brunette greeted quietly, not wanting to startle the Japanese too much while she dropped down on the couch, and for a moment she considered shimmying out of her pants before she remembered that this wasn’t her dorm to behave so freely at. “Did you have dinner yet?”

“Markie ordered pizza and tteokbokki for us earlier,” Yuta answered, a bit on the distracted side as she was still focused on her game, but maybe it had been the wrong thing to ask. Then, in a lull on the artificial mission, she gestured towards the kitchen and offered, “You can get yourself some. We still got plenty left.”

As tempting as the offer was, the taste of sour candy lingered in her mouth and it was something she liked, the frizzy taste that sometimes even made her grimace but which she couldn’t get enough of. As addictive as some other things in her life. She only hummed in response but didn’t move, only curled up around the big cushions to cuddle with while she pulled out her phone to skim through social media instead. 

She didn’t even notice the lack of sound until it was too late, when fingers had already curled around her shoulder to call for her attention subtly. Immediately, her gaze locked on the TV, the game paused and Yuta gone, replaced by the slightly citric scent she wanted to inhale so bad, wanted to drown in and fall asleep to. It was intoxicating, and she hated the easy effect it had on her, that it so readily made her heart skip a beat and had her rub her thighs against another. 

Based on the way dark eyes skipped down her body, it didn’t go by entirely unnoticed, and some noise from the kitchen also gave away where the gaming woman had gone. “Renjunnie,” Mark whispered softly, and like the rats lured in by the pied piper, the mentioned one’s gaze snapped back, fully taking in the rapper’s face for the first time this night. Without makeup on, her eyebrows weren’t as defined anymore, and her eyes more button like, carrying little of that sultry seduction they had expressed earlier on. Only her eyelashes were still curled perfectly, making round eyes even rounder and Renjun’s heart skip a beat. “Don’t you want to stay in my room?”

Oh, how much she wanted to… She didn’t say that, though, only looked at Mark smiling shyly with her pretty pink lips and ruddy cheeks and that always awkward expression that had never been lost despite the several months they had kept up this farce already. Exactly because they were so good at this game, at growing into habits like running around at home in more or less underwear, in taking showers together and grumbling over breakfast, in accompanying one another to the dorms and staying in different rooms, the silver haired didn’t even anticipate an answer. Hand trailing down, it was soon clasped around Renjun’s wrist, and from there on it was all too easy.

It was easy in the way Renjun allowed herself to be pulled upwards, waved quickly at Yuta in the kitchen when they passed her by, and further down the hallway, until they stopped in front of Mark’s door. It was easy to step in and not even await the door to have fallen shut before she already reached for the hem of her pullover to pull it up and over her head, the lock clicking when she was already busy undoing the buttons of her jeans and kicking them down her legs, until she was only left in her underwear and socks. Which she kept on only because she knew Mark’s feet were like icicles and that really wasn’t an attractive feeling in the beginning. Never had been. 

When she turned her head, she could see the room’s owner stayed behind, back against the door and most of her pretty figure hidden by her baggy clothes. They contrasted her own, the silky fabric of her slip shirt with the lace trimming and her cute underwear an opposite to Mark’s muscle tee and basketball shorts, the fabric loose around such slender frame, leaving everything to imagination except for her chest, the parts of which they could all glimpse at from just the right angle, from the side, when the loose cut arm holes revealed the sporty cotton bralettes the older liked to wear at home. It was the reminder of that, of that cozy underwear and the knowledge that there was nothing about Mark Renjun didn’t know that had her flushing and the heat coiling low in her guts. 

“Are you mad?” Was the first thing Mark asked after the tense silence lasted a tad too long, and it was all the brunette could do to shake her head, situation too similar to what she had experienced with Nana earlier as well. But it was the only question that mattered because Mark  _ got  _ her - always had. Back when she had joked that Renjun was her last pillar of support in a team of girls all younger than her, when Renjun had been able to relate only because she was part of the Dream dorm, and now that it was different because  _ they _ were different. They weren’t kids any longer, and yet they were still tip-toeing around trouble like teens.

It was equally as easy to move over to Mark’s bed and slip under the covers, all warm from the older having occupied it earlier, and the fading scent of pizza in the room. There was a bottle of coca cola on the nightstand, and Renjun didn’t hesitate to pick it up to take a sip, her mind traveling, trailing to how she loved and hated to watch Mark drink because of this stupid little habit of sticking her tongue inside. As if there weren’t better places to stick her tongue- The sharp pull of pleasure between her legs had her flinch slightly, legs shifting to find a position she could press them together tighter, hide away that she was already soaking her panties because she hadn’t not been doing that at any point since earlier. Since they had been backstage at the awards ceremony. 

It was also the only other answer Renjun needed to give, could feel dark eyes on her, trailing up her legs and locking on the little spot between, the one she so urgently tried to hide. Mark’s voice was gravely when she spoke up again, that deep timbre even lower, always had had this unique touch to it, as if it echoed throughout the room and, more importantly, throughout the younger’s body, “Turn around, Renjunnie.”

Her body froze up, eyes wide but her lips still glued around the bottle’s opening. She wanted to protest, wanted to say that this wasn’t why she had come but - was it really? If it were only about Nana, she could have just left at the door, with no one there to ask her in, she could have just left and picked her groupmate up later again. But she hadn’t. She had crossed the threshold because she was still  _ craving _ . She was yearning to be touched and taken apart by Mark, almost as much as she desired to stand on stage on every opportunity she got. 

“Turn around,” the rapper repeated, and it was the sharp and clear enunciation of those few syllables that had her moaning, surprising herself and her host. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the silver haired, but it took no more than Mark taking the first step towards her that she scrambled to put the lid back on the bottle and put it back where she had taken it from to roll over. This was easy, too - to pull her knees under her hips and to arch her back, her arms up so she could place her hands above her head, where she couldn’t touch herself. Already she was trembling, desire warming her up and her body cooling down thanks to the littlest gust of air reaching under her shirt like this, brushing against her nipples and making her breasts tingle. 

Only her head she turned to the side, to keep her eyes trained on Mark, watch the older slowly undress. There was nothing grande about it, there shouldn’t be anything exciting about someone pulling off their clothes so carelessly but it was the meaning behind it that got her going, had Renjun roll her hips against nothing. It was the willingness to bare oneself, it was the intimacy of revealed skin in the privacy of one’s bedroom that had her all slick, and it was the harsh collision of Mark’s hand with her ass that had her moan out loud, swiftly turning into a whimper when that same hand moved down to press against her cunt, warmth against heat, and the pressure of something had her all too aware how wet she already was. 

“Shit…” Mark whispered lowly, and the dip in the mattress gave away that the older settled behind her, “I should’ve known something was up… You’ve been so antsy earlier…” It wasn’t fair, Mark being able to talk so casually while Renjun was already crumbling, falling apart under the slow rub of fingers against her heat, at the thought of how much she was coating callused skin with her juices. “Why this time?”

The way the rapper didn’t even ask for whether something had caused this was embarrassing, had Renjun curl in on herself as good as she could in her current situation. “Sungchan…” Her whisper was faint, so quiet she would consider it a wonder that Mark had even heard her but fingers stilling against her cunt gave away that the older indeed had heard her. It was never good to mention someone else’s name in bed, not in a situation like this, and she scrambled to salvage her reaction, “She- She just- She asked about your rapping and I thought-” She halted, took a shaky breath that got caught in her throat thanks to another subtle hit landed upon her behind. 

Those hits always were too soft to be considered spanking, because Mark was too soft to be into spanking, but they lingered, and they got Renjun out of her head whenever her mind was already clouded by desire. They told her to go on despite the both of them knowing where this was headed. “I remembered you saying ‘Strong tongue’… and what else your tongue can do…” And if there was one thing she was weak to, that one thing that made her crumble without restraint, it was this same tongue, placed where she needed it most. 

“Good girl,” Mark whispered, and the younger whined in protest, shy from the praise. Those whimpers of denials only grew louder when Renjun felt the other pull away, her underwear clam against her folds, and her chest demanding for attention as well, leaving her trembling in need for the few seconds it took for the silver haired to settle against the headboard, hands carefully coaxing the younger along who was nothing but willing. “So pretty like this.”

Under different circumstances, Renjun would have had different reactions as well, but as it was, with one hand curling around her cunt possessively and the other groping one breast through her slip shirt, she could do nothing but arch her back and moan louder. Scrambling for support, she placed her hands on Mark’s shoulders, needed to hold on while she rolled her hips against the other’s palm needily, without any of the grace she liked to show through dance.

“You’re so loud, Renjunnie…” The older mumbled, almost awed, and her fingers started moving, squeezed around the soft flesh of the singer’s breast, easily fitting into her palm because there wasn’t  _ much _ and yet it was exactly how Mark liked it. Because it fit her hand so well, because it made pretty and fragile looking Renjun even more of exactly that, and it brought her satisfaction to see that such tender figure wasn’t that breakable. 

Pulling away her hand, the rapper instead guided the younger to sit down on her thigh, raised slightly to easen the movement, of Renjun carefully grinding down. Slow, at first, she was quick to pick up the pace, messily rubbing her soaked pussy against Mark’s leg, coating tensed muscles with her juices, while she leaned in for a kiss. All riled up and sensitive, she could have cried at not getting denied, albeit she never was denied of anything in bed, at being allowed to taste the mixture of pizza and coke in the older’s mouth, at the wet warmth that was the shared space between their lips and their tongues meeting in the middle. 

The entirety of it had Renjun feel like a rubber band stretched thin, the way she itched to feel Mark’s fingers on her skin properly, not through the fabric of her clothes, the way Mark’s other hand was cupping her tender ass cheek, squeezing at the little fat she had there while guiding her movements, and the way she kept grinding her cunt against Mark’s leg without gaining any satisfaction from it. Because she needed  _ more _ , and she needed Mark to give it to her. 

“Unnie,” she wailed desperately, for all of a second, before her lips were taken by another kiss. Never one to beg, this was the most she’d do, and Mark knew that best, but it didn’t stop her from moaning in relief when she was thrown over, pushed down onto her back. By instinct, her legs parted to give room to the older, and she was rewarded almost immediately, by those naughty fingers pushing the fabric of her panties inside only to push two inside at once. It wasn’t much, not with how regularly they were doing this, her body already adapted and giving way easier than in the beginning weeks, but it was still a stretch that had her arching her back and moaning out loud.

Or she would have released such noise, if not for the opposite digits using the gap between her lips to push inside as well, not caring about her teeth, not meaning to be kind, Mark was only interested to pressing down on Renjun’s tongue, silence her like that. “You’re too loud, angel,” she explained, with such an ease it wasn’t fear and yet it had Renjun clench around the fingers inside her, scissoring her apart. “You like that? You’re all tight for me, angel…”

Renjun couldn’t do much, not with fingers pressed down on her tongue, robbing her of any and all words, and even her eyes already teary to the point she can barely make out Mark’s figure above her, all the less with the shitty light in this room. But it’s mostly those fingers pushing into her cunt at a cruel pace, making her buck her hips and kick her legs in need for proper hold, slipping on the sheets time and time again. They bring her to the edge too soon, too fast, by just fucking into her so fast, angled just right to hit all those sensitive spots along her walls, and making her sob from embarrassment because there’s so much  _ noise _ . 

Before any of this, she had never realized, not during those times she had been shy and curious and touched herself during those short times of privacy, when she was taking a shower or alone at the dorm, it was only thanks to Mark - and Nana stumbling in on them one time - that she realized she got  _ wet _ . Not to the level of squirting, no matter how much her lover tried, it was only that there would be spots on the sheets and slick all over her legs and Mark’s hand, and without a blanket over her body to drown out the noise, there was so much squelching sound, of liquid being pumped in and out and coating every near surface. 

Muffled moans of Mark’s name left her lips as she looked up with pleading eyes, quickly blinking if only to catch a momentary glimpse of the rapper who seemed so intent on wrecking her. And it wasn’t like this was new, not from Mark, not from this utter perfectionist of a woman, who had spent years perfecting her skills and facing challenges, overcoming all borders and walls, who was so pretty and effortless and always trying her best. In the beginning, she had complained, she had protested at Mark that it shouldn’t be only about her, that the older also deserved to be taken care of, and at that time, during this shy and awkward conversation led over a shared bottle of soju before they both passed out, Mark had confessed, “But you’re the only instrument I perfectly know to play. I don’t have to worry about anything whenever I watch you feeling good.”

It were those same words, coming back at Renjun through her memories, that pushed her over the edge with one hard thrust, had her cunt clamping down around Mark’s fingers still inside her and drool slipping from the corners of her mouths because she couldn’t swallow down with those fingers keeping her in check. All she could do was sob desperately, grind her hips down to milk all of her orgasm, as unsatisfactory as it was, and blink through her tears. Such was almost impossible, with sneaky fingertips still rubbing against her walls, driving her towards overstimulation, and down on her tongue until she was choking on her own spit. 

She must look so messed up, with her hair a mess, stuck to her skin, and the sheets she was laying on damp from her slick, tear tracks drying on her cheeks, and even then the older was too kind to her. Mark’s lips were tender where they kissed away the wet traces, careful in the way she pulled out her fingers and allowed Renjun to slump into the sheets and swallow her spit. She was out of breath, spent and wasted, but it didn’t stop her from immediately bringing her arms up to wrap them around Mark’s bare waist, pull her down and down until the older’s greater weight was pressing her into the sheets and their lips could tangle in one messy kiss. 

Slowly, calmed down in tandem with their kiss, Renjun relaxed, releasing only little sighs into their kiss, her hands trailing up and down Mark’s almost bare back, from the fabric of her cozy sports brand bralette to the plumpness of her ass, the firm flesh she could so easily squeeze at, fingers dipping under the lace trimmed edges of her panties. The same spot she dug her nails next, right at the moment Mark had parted from her lips to bite at her collarbones instead, a bit too harsh to be gentle but too light to leave a mark. Sometimes Renjun hated that part, that she couldn’t even show off that she was so well played around anyone, with not even all of their members knowing yet, that much she was certain of. Their group was big compared to other idol ones, but they weren’t even the size of a school class, it was astounding that maybe not even half of them was aware of what was going on behind Mark’s closed door. 

“Unnie…” She tried again now, calling for attention but without use, she didn’t even know what she would have asked for, and had she ever known, it was erased from her mind the moment those sensual lips traced down to her chest, between her breasts. 

“Hm?” Mark’s voice was dark, promising of all that pleasure their night could bring, ignorant of the time, disregarding that they would need to get up early the next day again, their weeks full of practicing schedules to be prepared for the end of the year stages properly. It would be the time they wouldn’t get to be together a lot, and with this situation being so new, with being confronted with one another all the time but unable to show it, Renjun wasn’t yet sure how to cope. Rather, she was confident Mark could feel it, with her palm pressed against the younger’s chest, having snuck up her slip shirt, the pink fabric with little golden stars bunched up around her chest, above her small breasts.

Not knowing how to answer exactly, Renjun just shook her head. Regardless of all,  _ this _ wasn’t the time to discuss this - the way her heart beat faster receiving Mark’s joyful smiles, or the way she had already set a different ringtone for Mark alone, the way she instinctively reached for the watermelon jelly just because they reminded her of Mark or that she had bought citric scented candles because she couldn’t fall asleep without that scent in her nose anymore. It especially wasn’t the time for that when the slightest shift of the older woman’s palm had it brush against her nipple, arching her back with a low moan.

Within a second, the mood shifted again, more dark, more sinister, and Mark’s smile almost too generous. Because as caring as the older was, she was as cruel too, didn’t even prepare Renjun in any way for the sudden pinch of her fingers around her nipple, making her mewl out loud. “So sensitive, angel,” the rapper purred, all sweet voice and bitter action, fingers twisting around the Chinese’s nipple, the dry drag almost too much but having the younger squirm for hold was too pretty a sight to give up. “I love your little breasts, angel. So much.”

Renjun’s eyes widened, this time not from the sight of Mark leaning down, towards her chest, but that hint of a confession wrapped around a compliment, the one that had her heart stutter within her chest seconds before she wrapped her legs around the older’s firm waist. It was impossible to think of anything, to form a proper thought that wasn’t just  _ Mark Mark Mark _ when the same one’s lips were wrapped tight around her other nipple, giving it a harsh suck, getting it all wet and messy. Following that were teeth tracing her skin, finding a spot of that tender flesh still easily hidden by fabric to bite down onto, red crescents that had the younger cry out in pleasure and marked up her skin.

It didn’t stop there, wouldn’t ever if you were to bed a perfectionist, someone intent on breaking you down with their every move, and Renjun already felt thoroughly broken down, taken apart and pieced together again, ruined by all the sinful delight gifted to her by the other. “Mark,” she whispered, breathless and shaky and her fingers tangling with that silvery mess, pulling at dry strands barely kept alive and the half ponytail that barely served in keeping the longer hair out of Mark’s face. But it were the shorter strands, her bangs that tickled against Renjun’s skin, had her trembling all over when they brushed over her overly sensitive nipple. 

With one hand kept in place, fingers toying around the hardened nub, squeezing at her little flesh, the older moved down further, impatient in the way she skipped kissing along Renjun’s stomach and hips to press one to her clit instead. The Chinese’s whole body jerked at that, too much impact brought upon by such little touch, but that sensitive bundle of nerves was just that, sensitive, sending shockwaves of pleasure all throughout her. For now, it was all she got, because her panties were in the way and she didn’t want to risk to have another of her favorites ripped and torn, just because her lover couldn’t control herself anymore. 

Without the flimsy layer of fabric pressed against her dripping folds, the air of the room felt too cold against her heated skin, had her trembling softly, for the few moments it was bare and revealed. Not like it lasted for long, not with the way Mark was  _ impatient _ . The rapper forewent all warm-up, instead she pressed her mouth against Renjun’s fluttering hole, licking into her cunt with unkempt greed, as if she was a man in a desert and all that slick was her only salvation. And with strong arms wrapped tight around her thighs and hips, Renjun was hopelessly kept in place, had no means of bucking her hips, of fucking her mouth against Mark’s face, of reaching for more. She could only receive and take, with her own fingers still tangled around those silvery strands and too many noises leaving her lips.

Having Mark eat her out like this, it was incredible, and it was in no possible way something she could put into words. The older had never lied about it, about having a strong tongue, firm strokes of that wet muscle against her folds thanks to hours upon hours and years of training her enunciation, of spitting rap like fire and the ability to hold out on little air thanks to all the dance practice they had gone through. And paired with that was an  _ unfair _ amount of skill, for Mark somehow always managed to find all her sweet spots, all those little places that had her mewling desperately and thrashing around the sheets, that had her racing towards orgasm without even having her clit touched because Mark simply was that  _ good _ . 

“Please-” Renjun breathed, audible perhaps only because she was equally as trained, hadn’t spent years perfecting her vocals to now falter in bed. But she felt the embarrassment at her own plea, at the despair dripping from her mouth as she wished to be brought over the edge again, with all this fire burning within her veins, liquid trails of lava heating her up, and Mark was the sun burning her up, from her core to her shell, and all just because of this darn tongue. All because Sungchan had asked such a stupid question and made her so desiring ever since. 

But it was also no more than this little plea that was needed, for Mark to take mercy on her and move one of her hands a bit towards the center, to be able to trace her thumb down and press into her clit, rubbing in little circles around it until Renjun felt like going crazy. With that devilish tongue rubbing circles around her entrance, licking into it and over it, rubbing the flat of her tongue against her leaking hole, and that sinful finger rubbing against her sensitive bundle, it wouldn’t surprise anyone that she was yelling in pleasure all too soon, with her orgasm coming down on her like cloudburst and thunderstorm at once. It was raging and merciless, took her apart with every strike of Mark’s tongue against her dripping hole and put her together with every swipe of her thumb against her clit. 

So many sensations at once, on her overly sensitive cunt, and Renjun had to push the older off before she were to go insane from pleasure, was already hopelessly addicted, to Mark’s affection and attention and ruthless touches. When she had moved countries, this was the last thing she had ever expected - to find out her sexual interest was not with men, to find out that kissing Nana was awkward but staring at Jeno’s chest was tempting, that Mark’s kisses were her drug and her voice calling her name all she needed to have a good day. 

It was the onslaught of emotions paired with the hormone cocktail of an orgasm that made her cry, sobs of pleasure turning into such of utter need, and she couldn’t contain it any longer when she saw Mark sitting up, wiping her wet chin and cheeks with the back of her hand only to lick Renjun’s slick  _ off _ . As if she hadn’t yet had enough. Renjun wished it was more than her wetness that Mark couldn’t get enough of, the feelings within her chest too many to be contained, the high of a performance, the high of her orgasm, and the unbeaten height of falling in love. 

Mark only realized with a delay, her eyes widening as she looked down at Renjun, taking in her state that was no longer messy from just pleasure and lust. “Oh, shit- Shit, angel, are you okay?” She hurried to say, leaning down and reaching with her clean hand to carefully brush all strands of hair out of Renjun’s face, shorter brunette tangles more easily sticking to her skin, glued there by sweat and her throwing around her head. “Did I hurt you? Have I been too much? You should have, like, spoken up, Renjunnie, why did you just let me go o-”

The younger never had the rapper finish that sentence, not when she could just wrap her fingers around the back of Mark’s head to pull her down, pull her in for one kiss she tried to pour it all into, all her feelings and the things she felt, the desire she felt not only with her body but also body and mind. And at first it almost had her heart failing at its job, voluntarily giving up because her lover seemed too stunned to react. It quickly enough faded away, was reanimated again the moment Mark replied to her kiss in the same gentle way, full of feelings and tender passion, not that of a steamy night but the one they should take along when holding hands, when sharing tea and music, while watching a movie and cuddling at night. A kiss full of promises, promises of  _ more _ and promises Renjun wanted to see fulfilled.

“I love you too, angel,” Mark whispered into the kiss, all gentle smile and tender words and fingers brushing away the tracks of tears along Renjun’s cheeks. “Are you feeling better now?” It would be an innocent enough question, if not for the way Renjun raised her leg to shift her weight, only to press it against the wet warmth of Mark’s own cunt, the orgasms she had received but not given back. A tender moan slipped the older’s lips, all honey and whiskey and fireplaces lit in winter, cozy warmth, sweet and mellow. 

“Can I- Can I just-” Renjun tried, hiccupping around her own words as she instead pressed her leg up in emphasis, against Mark’s cunt, and the moan she received in response was the best response to possibly receive. This was the rapper’s turn to readily not her head, diving in for another kiss to muffle her own noises in while she rolled her hips against the presented thigh needily, her clit catching onto the seam of her panties, hip hugging cotton better equipped to getting herself off through grinding than Renjun’s measly piece of lace and satin. 

Only pity was that she couldn’t hear, was addicted to the sound of Mark’s moan, loved it when the older rode her face or was fingered open, when Mark couldn’t hide, all her pretty noises released into the open air of the room. Renjun wished she could do that now as well, except she wasn’t ready to, needed the proximity of her lover to feel safe, her feelings all over the place and kept in check by the silver haired’s weight and warmth on top of her alone. 

Mark, too, must have been too riled up at this point, for she didn’t take that long to come, with her pussy gushing subtly against Renjun’s thigh, making an even greater mess of their bodies and Mark’s bed. Her whole body trembled, something the Chinese could feel in return, something she could only smile at while she beared with the entirety of another body pressing down on hers for as long as it took to catch her breath. An orgasm, even if not the best she could have offered, always depleted their energies, so she wasn’t upset, was patient instead, awaiting Mark to roll off on her own so she could cuddle in close again, searching for the warmth only Mark could provide.

Merely her slip shirt she got rid off before leaning in, naked skin against its almost naked counterpart, and she reveled in the way the older pulled her in closer, legs entangled and her head on Mark’s chest, breathing in the scent of her shower wash and deo, the lingering hue of shampoo, and it all carried this warm note of orange and the sweetness of tangerines. It was perfect like this, perfect to let the world pass by, caught in a bubble and their little space. And with the silence dragging on, she almost thought it was over, that their night was finished, that they would just fall asleep like this, with their bodies wet from slick and laying on damp sheets, problems they could take care of in the morning, after some rest and a shower. It was the second time she was wrong that night.

“What are we now?” Mark asked, a bit hesitant, a bit awkward, because she always was, and Renjun was endeared. Hopelessly in love. Willing to spend her life with the woman she had already spent a third of hers with. So many years shared, what would some several dozen more be still. 

“Whatever we want to be, unnie” Renjun whispered, couldn’t help the tender smile she showed as she tilted up her head, asking for a little kiss she promptly received. “Since we’re already million sellers.”

For a second, Mark was quiet, then she laughed, rolling them over and tickling along the younger’s side, as if they weren’t both aware that Renjun wasn’t ticklish in first place. Within the tight space of their shared bed, they rolled this way and that, careful not to fall off but not caring about crashing into the wall. Moments of just fooling around until they calmed down again, and Mark came to a rest on top of her, nuzzling into one of her already sensitized breasts, seemingly without a care, arms tight around her waist and legs entwined anew. “I just want to be with you then, Renjunnie. Like, just like this. Together.”

And that, Renjun thought to herself, was a wish she could easily fulfill for the girl who resembled her world. 

**Author's Note:**

> to all of you who wrote this, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starrymeis) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starrymeis) ❤️
> 
> Please stay safe and warm (if it's getting colder for you as well lol) and take care!


End file.
